biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fernando Prats
Fernando Prats (Buenos Aires, 1970). Es un reconocido fotógrafo, artista, diseñador gráfico y escritor. Tiene una larga trayectoria ligada a la literatura y la investigación desde la fotografía, la poesía, el diseño, la música, el vídeo y otras disciplinas. Vive en Barcelona desde 2002. Es director creativo de Estudi Prats, editó y dirigió la revista de cultura contemporánea Y SIN EMBARGO magazine (de consulta gratuita bajo licencia Creative Commons). Junto al pintor Miguel Ruibal, lleva adelante el proyecto Prats/Ruibal, con el que han editado la carpeta artesanal de grabados Ensems, el libro Objetos-Sujetos (en castellano, inglés y catalán) y Below the surface, pieza única concebida como proyecto para The Brooklyn Public Library. En 2011 transmitieron en directo y públicamente la creación de CarGol, una obra conjunta a través de su página en Facebook. Libros Autor de los libros de poesía: * Deshielo * Una al día * Como volver a casa, pero no * Olores, palabras,rincones * De la risa a la rabia Autor de los libros de fotografía: * Immadencity: Buenos Aires contemporary architecture * Whe(re)n? * Shapes and shapes También, autor de los libros: * Motivo y variación sobre el fortuito encuentro con Thomas Bernhard (cuadro teatral) * Corto y afilado (poesía visual) * Satori (relatos) * Mate amargo (relatos) * El culo y la memoria: uropa -junto a Enric Leor- (fototrabajo) * Ene O (relatos musicalizados) * Postales de la era del olvido (artículos) * La escuela frente a la cultura digital (ensayo) Exposiciones y publicaciones Algunos de sus trabajos fotográficos han sido publicados en diversos medios como FILE magazine, New Internationalist Publications, UK’s Building magazine, Mecenas XXI, cultura iberoamericana contemporánea, Lucid Communication, And I still miss you, Platform 58; se han expuesto en Red Square Gallery: fernandoprats :: immadencity, “111 FotoWorks by Fernando Prats” @ Rayuela, Tate Liverpool online / colour chart: reinventing colour, 1950 to today, Brangulí va a ser aquí: Barcelona 2000-2010 (CCCB), Open Call – Frieze Art Fair 2009, Ambiguities exhibition @ University of Kent, fernando prats at ****contrasted gallery: ways and shapes but no whales, ElPAÍS.com, Shadé digital exhibitions, Elements Exhibition (Maregmágnum, Barcelona), Ver y Mirar. El detalle de las letras (Menos uno, Madrid), SoniMag Foto 07, Festival Internacional de Arte Contemporáneo BAC! 07 Babylon o en la guía Schmap Barcelona Fourth Edition, y seleccionados por colectivos artísticos como Getty Images, Saatchi Online, Artistas de España, Voltants.com o 500×500. Música y vídeo Durante la década de los 90's realizó conciertos y grabaciones con los grupos Oktubre, Quatrocento y María Luisa. Entre 2000 y 2002, se dedicó a componer, grabar y publicar gratuitamente bajo Creative Commons los CD: sesgos, De coles y cucharas, Las penas de los sinlágrima, Serendipity y Ene O, todos ellos alojados en Archive.org. En 2009 participa en el CD de Albert Jordà, Mal temps sobre la mar, con las letras de la canciones Mafada y Alguien sabe algo. Desde 2011 ha realizado diferentes piezas de vídeo como Ballad for potential mismatches, yo no, Scratches of a not-so-solid drive memory y'' Subject to procedures'', junto al compositor Israel David Martínez. Premios Ha recibido diferentes reconocimientos a su obra fotográfica, entre ellos The Best Mobile Photography and Art Images (2013), una Mención de Honor en los Mobile Photography Awards (2013) y en el JOBY Phone Photo Contest (2013), el segundo premio en el Concurso PhotoMobile de Blipoint (2013) y los primeros premios de concursos como la III Edición del Concurso Fotográfico de la revista Enjoy (2011), con su fotografía Dou ble you, Perspectivas 3 (2010), (Obras, medio especializado en información de arquitectura, interiorismo y construcción del Grupo Expansión), con su serie Arquitecturanimal, y del primer concurso de fotografía de Lulu.com y Foto DNG (2009), con su libro formas y formas. Su obra forma parte de libros de diseño como The Book of the Year Vol. 2 (Design and Design) y Web Design Index by Content (Pepin Press), de fotografía como Passengers 2012, Shadé y Shadé #2 curados por Brancolina, Hypo – X – Series (Cream of Fugu Book) curado por Alan Wilson, White as a colour (para la lucha contra la esclerosis múltiple) curado por Sophie Addison y de poesía como Poetas del 15 de Mayo (Seneca Editorial) y 1 navidad, 1 niño, un libro de (Escritores Solidarios). Su poema visual “Aïllada masia” fue ganador de la 1ª edición de los Jocs Florals 2012 de la escuela pública Auró. Desde 2012, sus'' fotografías móviles'' han sido publicadas por las webs de referencia Life in LoFi, iPhoneography.com, IphoneographyCentral, The iPhone Arts y otras. The AppWhisperer lo ha entrevistado en un par de ocasiones y publicado diferentes trabajos, como “Slow Cities”, vídeo grabado en iPhone y musicalizado en iPad; en dos ocasiones ha sido elegido iPhoneArtist of the Day por iPhoneArt.com, expuesto sus imágenes en MINA (Mobile Visual Arts Showcase) @ FRINGE Festival 2012 (Wellington, New Zealand), Depixtions (Orlando, USA), IX Colourgenics (Toronto, Canada), Ubiquography (Barcelona) y MobFormat (Derby); ha realizado reseñas de los principales accesorios fotográficos para medios móviles como Gizmon, olloclip, Glif+ o USB Fever y actualmente es beta tester del desarrollo de nuevas apps dedicadas al tema. Ha participado en D-IVE, el primer Festival de Fotografía Móvil de España, impartiendo el taller “Fotografiar en HDR” y reportando los eventos en tiempo real para The AppWhisperer. Es profesor de Fotografía con dispositivos móviles en el Institut d’Estudis Fotogràfics de Catalunya y del área de Comunicación & Audiovisual en EdiTrain/IPECC. Sus otras fotografías han sido recogidas en una entrevista para Revolution 360 (New York), en las exposiciones de Calders restaurant (Coma-ruga), de la Sala Ciutat (Barcelona), donde resultó finalista de #botiguesambencant, organizado por TimeOut y l’Ajuntament de Barcelona, en el Barroc Cafè de la misma ciudad (2013) y en el programa La Huella TV, Tucumán (2013). Véase también * Inmigración argentina en España Enlaces externos * Página oficial * Y SIN EMBARGO magazine * http://prats-ruibal.tumblr.com/